Modern aircraft comprise a multiplicity of components which need to be fixed to one another by couplings or in predefined positions on the aircraft structure by appropriate fastening or holding devices. So as to provide the highly complex technical infrastructure of modern aircraft, it is usually necessary to apply many thousands of different couplings and holders.
Even in modern aircraft, conventional connection techniques such as weld, rivet or screw connections or the like are still often relied upon. For example, metal components, for example structural components such as formers or stringers, are often riveted together via coupling brackets made of metal or fiber composite material or the like. However, conventional fastening elements such as metal bolts, rivets or screws contribute considerably to an increase in weight of the relevant structure. Further, assembly is expensive and complex in this case. As a result of the geometric configuration, it is sometimes not possible to join two components directly at the ideal geometric connection points, lines or faces, but only via coupling elements which couple the components to one another from the outside.
By contrast, adhesive connections of components provide simplified assembly. In addition, in many application scenarios, weight can be saved by adhesive components by comparison with purely mechanical connections. However, conventional adhesive connections are limited, since only relatively low adhesion forces act between the planar adhesion faces which are typically glued in this context. Contaminations in the glue used can additionally reduce the maximum achievable adhesion.